


The Summoning

by maybaby34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Eventual Sex, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybaby34/pseuds/maybaby34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Castiel Milton was living the quiet life as a professor at a small college when his life is turned upside down by the appearance of two brothers that seemed to always have trouble nipping close at their heels. Eventual Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Castiel, need any more coffee?"

Dr. Castiel Milton looked up from his papers to the waitress and smiled. "No thank you, Cindy. It's getting late and I should be heading off. Class will be starting soon."

Cindy ripped the ticket from the pad for Castiel's breakfast and laid it on the table in front of him.

"How are those boys treating you?" Cindy teased as she leaned a hip against the booth, no intention of leaving just yet.

"They are treating me just fine. If they weren't, I'd let you know." Castiel chuckled at the older woman. Castiel was the chair of the religion department at a small liberal arts college for men.

She sighed. "I remember the days when those boys would come into the diner and ask me out or flirt. Miss those days."

"You're still an attractive woman Cindy. Besides, why would you want those college boys when you could have the professors?" Castiel winked at the woman causing Cindy to blush prettily.

Cindy started laughing. "If I was twenty years younger, I would take you up on that."

"How do you know I wouldn't want a woman with experience?" he purred which only caused Cindy to erupt into more laughter.

"Oh honey, you better watch it, I might steal you away and marry you!"

"At least I'd have a pretty lady that could cook."

"Castiel! Quit flirting with my wife!" Castiel and Cindy both turned toward the counter to see, Daniel, Cindy's husband and owner of the Green Street Diner, sending a mock glare Castiel's way.

"My apologies, Dan." Castiel smirked as he stood up.

Castiel pulled out his wallet and threw some money down on the table for the breakfast and tip before he started collecting his things.

"Will we see you for lunch?" Cindy asked as she pocketed the money and removed Castiel's plate and mug.

"Not today. I have an appointment with a grad student from Stanford that needed some information for his dissertation. The only time I could fit him in was during my lunch hour." he told Cindy as he put on his overcoat and threw his worn leather satchel over his shoulder.

"No lunch? You wait a minute, son." Daniel grumbled as he went back into the kitchen. He returned a couple of minutes later with a brown paper bag.

"It's only a sandwich and chips, but it's better than nothing." Daniel handed the bag to Castiel.

"Dan, you don't have to do this. I can get something from the cafeteria or…" Castiel was cut off.

"You're not refusing my food, are you boy?" Daniel threatened, but his light brown eyes twinkled in his weathered face.

Castiel took the bag and scoffed lightly. "I'm hardly a boy. I'm turning thirty-five this year."

"To a sixty year old man, you're still a boy." Daniel laughed and slapped him on the back.

Castiel gave his thanks and headed out of the diner. The Heisenberg College was a short walk from the diner and from his house which was only a few streets over. The October morning was a windy and cool one, the wind whipping around the edges of Castiel's coat causing the professor to walk faster to the warmth of his office.

As he walked through the tree lined campus to his building, several students greeted him and one student, Andy, walked him all the way to his office, asking questions about one of the papers that were due soon.

Castiel felt only relief when he finally made it to his office and his assistant, Charlie, started to help him get ready for the day. Tuesdays and Thursdays were the days he taught the most classes, so he was grateful that the next day was Friday when he only had two.

His day started out with the Hebrew Bible followed by Theology and Ethics. Then at one o'clock he would normally take his lunch and then finish his day with two back to back History of Christianity classes.

"Don't forget you have that appointment with Sam Winchester at one today. You really should let me reschedule that, I don't like you missing lunch. You work too hard as it is." Charlie chastised Castiel who just simply smiled.

"Its fine, Charlie. The man came all the way from California to talk to me. It's the least I could do." Castiel told her and started to walk to his classroom, but stopped and backtracked to his desk. "Can you put this in the fridge in the staff room for me?" Castiel asked, handing her the paper bag.

Charlie smiled. "Dan?" she asked when she saw the turkey sandwich inside.

"He didn't want me to eat from the cafeteria."

Charlie laughed. "Of course not. I swear Dan and Cindy dote on you. I think they might have adopted you. It's amazing since Dan is normally your typical grumpy old man except for when he's around you or Cindy."

Castiel just shrugged and headed to his class. What he didn't tell Charlie was he thought of the older couple as the parents he never really knew. When he had moved to town ten years ago as an assistant professor, Dan and Cindy took him under their wing and they became his family.

He brushed the thoughts aside as he entered the classroom to see thirteen young men, the mass majority of them looking like they hadn't fully woken up yet and was not thrilled at the prospect of being in an eight a.m. class about the Hebrew Bible. Castiel just chuckled to himself and got to work.

* * *

"Dr. Milton, Sam Winchester is here to see you." Charlie popped her head into Castiel's office just as he was finishing his hasty lunch. He wiped his mouth, took a swig of water and brushed the crumbs off his shirt.

"Send him on in."

Castiel stood up, straightened his tie and looked up when he heard somebody enter the room.

A very tall, younger man stepped into the room. The man appeared to be in his mid to late twenties with long, shaggy brown hair and gentle hazel eyes. The man looked to be in his element in Castiel's small office, made even smaller with the amount of books in every nook and cranny.

"Dr. Milton?"

Yes, and you must be Mr. Winchester." he held out his hand to the younger man. "Please call me Castiel." he smiled and motioned for Sam to take a seat.

"Thank you, call me Sam." he smiled as he sat down, sitting a file folder and notebook on his lap.

After the initial pleasantries were over, Sam launched into his questions, questions that Castiel were expecting, however, toward the end of their meeting Sam surprised him by opening up the file folder that had been sitting untouched on his lap.

"Castiel, there was a reason I chose to speak to you specifically. I know you are one of the renowned experts of religious symbolism so I was wondering if you could take a look at these and tell me if you know what they mean." Sam slid the folder across the desk.

Castiel looked down at the open file and started flipping through the pages of hand drawn symbols. He looked up speculatively at Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"These are Enochian, the language of angels." He watched as Sam's eyes widen in surprise before he smoothed out his features.

"Language of angels? There is an actual language? Do you know what it says?" Sam asked, leaning forward, writing furiously in his notebook.

"That's the thing, it's the supposed language of angels, but we are not for sure if it actually exists. It's mostly only found in the obscure journals of John Dee and Edward Kelley in the sixteenth century. The symbols are mostly used in the occult. However, I have always found the language fascinating and I could probably have these translated by Monday. Is this what your dissertation is over?"

"Yes, I wanted to find out as much as I could about these symbols. You really could have these translated by Monday?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I should as long as I don't run into any trouble because a few of these symbols I've never actually seen before. How did you come across these by the way?" Castiel asked curiously and saw Sam tense up slightly before relaxing. Castiel tended to be more observant than most so most people would have missed the telling action.

"I found them in an old journal when I was researching for a paper a couple of years ago."

Castiel could tell Sam was lying. He tried not to take offense though because Sam by all rights probably wanted keep as quiet about the origins as possible to prevent any theft of his research.

Castiel nodded and let the lie pass. "If you want to come back in on Monday at the same time, I should have if not all, at least a large portion of this translated for you."

Sam nodded and thanked Castiel again before leaving.

Castiel looked down at the folder, excitement building at the thought of translating. He had been so busy with teaching that he hadn't much time for research which he sorely missed. At least it will give him something to do this weekend. He slid the folder in his satchel and got ready for his next class.

* * *

The next day after his last class, Castiel decided to go to the local thrift shop to check out if their book section had been restocked with any new additions. Castiel liked coming in there because he would often find some old and obscure books to add to his collection.

He was currently crouched down, checking a few books on a bottom shelf when he overheard two men talking in the clothing section, one of the voices he recognized.

"I don't like it Sammy. Angelic language? Now it's starting to show up around here, looking like harmless graffiti in abandoned houses." a rough voice grumbled quietly.

Not moving from his crouch, Castiel peeked around the corner of the double sided shelf to see Sam Winchester and another man looking through racks of men's shirts. The man accompanying Sam appeared to be roughly the same height as Castiel, maybe a little taller with light brown hair, green eyes and freckles. The rest of him was blocked by the clothing racks. His face held more stern lines than Sam's did. While Sam's face was more open and friendly, the man's face was more closed and reserved. As if he knew he was being watched, green eyes narrowed down at him threatening causing Castiel to shiver. Every instinct in his body told him that this man was dangerous.

"Dr. Milton?" Castiel jumped slightly to see Sam staring in his direction. Feeling foolish for eavesdropping, he got up and walked over to the two men.

"Hello Sam." Castiel greeted once he reached the two men.

"Hey Castiel," Sam remembered to call him by his first name, "any good books?"

"They haven't restocked in a while so I'm disappointed not to find anything new." Castiel glanced over at the man next to Sam who had started looking through shirts again, ignoring him. Castiel could tell though that he was alert to his surroundings, listening to everything Sam and Castiel said.

Sam must have noticed the look and nudged the man. Bright green eyes captured his.

"This is Dean, my brother. He felt like coming on a little road trip with me. This is Dr. Milton, the one I spoke with yesterday about my dissertation."

"Hey Doc." Dean smirked, holding out his hand. Dean's face became a bit more open, but it was clearly just to mock him. Castiel felt his hackles rise at the nickname, but resisted the urge to glare at the man.

"Hello Dean." Castiel took Dean's calloused hand and gave it a firm shake, eyes never wavering from Dean's. Dean cocked an eyebrow at the little power play and increased the pressure.

Castiel didn't know how long they stood there in silent battle until Sam cleared his throat, shooting his brother an incredulous look.

"What? He started it!" Dean groused, but Castiel couldn't help to smirk when he saw Dean try to hide his hand, clenching and unclenching, behind his back. Never mind that his own hand throbbed, he refused to let the man see it.

Then the smirk dropped from Castiel's face. _What the hell am I doing? What is it about this man that turns me into a Neanderthal?_

Castiel looked away from Dean to Sam who had a slight smile on his face. "I must get going. I'll see you on Monday."

Sam nodded and Dean had already gone back to ignoring him. Just as well.

Once he reached the door, he could hear Sam and Dean hissing at each other.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think the dude just broke my fucking hand."

"Quit being such a drama queen, Dean."

"You're the queen. Bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel left the store chuckling.

* * *

Saturday night, Castiel was deep in research, a big pile of books stacked up beside his desk.

Out of the six pages of symbols Sam had given him to translate, the first three were easy. He barely had to look anything up but it was the last three pages were where he was running into trouble.

It had taken him half the night to even find two of the symbols on the fourth page. He feared he wasn't going to get as much translated for Sam by Monday as he would have liked. It was going to take much longer which included hunting down certain books.

Of what he could make out so far, it appeared to be Enochian magic. It was a summoning spell they would use to summon an angel, but this particular one it didn't seem like it was exactly trying to summon an angel, but something else. Whatever the being was the person was trying to summon, Castiel didn't have a clue until he could get the other half translated.

He went back to his bookcase, thinking he might have another book he could use when his cell phone went off.

"Castiel!" blared from the other end followed by a giggle.

"Charlie, is that you?" Castiel didn't know why he bothered to ask since the ID on his phone clearly stated that it was.

"Of course it's me si-ik-lly." Charlie hiccupped.

"Charlie Bradbury, are you drunk?" Castiel couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

"No, no, no…well maybe." came from the other line.

"You didn't have some gaming battle or some nonsense like that, did you?"

"It's not nonsense. They doubt my skills. I must show these freshmen whose boss."

"Which dorm are you at? I'll come get you and take you home."

After Charlie gave him the name of the dorm, he hung up the phone and sighed. He didn't really want to stop on his research, but he knew the break would do him good.

Almost an hour later, he was helping Charlie into her house. The ride was a long one since he had to drive slowly since the motion was making Charlie feel sick. It didn't help that Charlie lived in the middle of nowhere on a lonely gravel road that constantly made Castiel's car shake and Charlie's pitiful moans come out louder.

"You really should think about getting a place in town." he told her once he got inside.

"Why would I do that? This was my grandma's house, already paid for. Why would I move to town and have to pay rent?"

Castiel smiled down at his assistant and best friend. Even when she was drunk she still managed to be logical. He helped her into her room, took off her shoes and covered her up.

"I'll check up on you in the morning." Castiel said softly as he closed the bedroom door, but Charlie was already asleep.

Castiel shivered as he stepped outside, the bite of winter in the air despite it being early October. It didn't help matters that it had started to rain in earnest.

It was close to one in the morning by the time Castiel made it off the gravel road onto a slightly better paved road that would eventually lead to the highway that would take him back to town. He was only a few minutes down the road, when through the rain; he saw something large flying across the front of his car.

Out of instinct, Castiel slammed on the brakes, but due to the rain, the roads were slick making his car spin out of control until it went into a ditch on the opposite side of the road.

Castiel's body jerked, the side of his head hitting the door frame, causing him to black out temporarily. He came to with a groan and touched his head gingerly. He could feel a lump already forming. Besides a bump and possible slight concussion, he seemed overall fine. Castiel gave himself a moment to try to calm his racing heart. He didn't know what he saw, but whatever it was, it was big, probably a deer.

Once he was calmer, he got out of the car to check the damage. The front end of his car was buried in the mud. There was no way he could get it out without a tow truck.

"Damn it." Castiel muttered as he looked for his phone. He found it a minute later, crushed on the floorboard.

"Great, just how I wanted to spend my Saturday night." He wrapped his trench coat closer to his body against the wind and the rain and decided his next move.

He could walk back to Charlie's but that was a good six or seven miles. He did know that the Richardson farm was only two or three miles up the road. He could go there and use their phone. He just hoped Old Man Richardson wouldn't try to shoot him for coming onto his property in the middle of the night.

Decision made, he started his trek, fighting the wind, rain and dizziness from his bump on the head. He was a half mile down the road when the rain finally stopped and the moon came out from behind the clouds, illuminating the road.

_At least I can see and not trip._ Castiel was thankful at that moment for the small things. However, with the added light, he could also see more of his surroundings.

It didn't take long for him to realize from the trees parallel to the road, he was being watched.

Castiel picked up his pace, hoping it wasn't a bobcat or a coyote. He could sense movement from the woods as it tracked him. Despite the cold, he could feel himself break into a sweat as he looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon.

He spotted a large rock on the side of the road and went to pick it up. However, as he bent down, another bout of dizziness washed over him. He could feel himself falling and used his hands to break his fall, scraping them in the process.

The professor closed his eyes and breathed through his nose to control the dizziness and nausea that was turning in his stomach. The click of high heels on pavement had Castiel looking up in shock as a young blonde woman in her twenties stood over him with a cold smile on her face.

"Well, well, where have they been hiding you? You're a hard one to find, Dr. Milton." Her voice was sickening sweet in contrast to the black that saturated her eyes.

"Who are you?" he rasped out, scrambling backwards on his abused hands, trying to find the rock he saw earlier. Castiel felt his heart chill as he stared at the woman. There was something inhuman about her. Why would a woman be out in the middle of nowhere dressed in nothing but a tank top and a short skirt on a bitterly cold night with goddamn black eyes?

"Oh honey, it doesn't matter who I am but it does matter who you are. We've been looking for you for a very long time. You have some information that we need." She grinned down at him taking a step forward for every time he would shuffle back.

"Information? What kind of information?" Castiel tried to stall for time as he felt his left hand close over the rock.

"That brain of yours is full of all kinds of useful little tidbits that we need. And we are going to get every single one." she laughed and started to bend down, Castiel gripped the rock tighter, waiting for her to get close enough when the woman suddenly straightened and stiffened, a strange yellowish light emitting from her body.

Castiel watched as her eyes changed from black to normal before her lifeless body fell on top of his, pushing him down and the back of his head onto the pavement.

The last thing he saw was Dean Winchester standing over him with a bloody knife before everything around him went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up slowly to the sound of voices and a pounding headache.

"Why was she specifically targeting him?"

"I don't know, Dean. Wish you hadn't killed her right away. We could have gotten some information from her to why she was following him."

"There wasn't time. I had the element of surprise and who knows if there were any of her demon cronies with her."

Everything came rushing back to him. Wrecking his car, being followed, a woman with black eyes about to attack, Dean Winchester knifing her.

_Demons? They believed that woman was a demon?_ Castiel had thought her eyes were black when he had looked up at her, but he _had_ hit his head. Were these two men psychopaths that were going to kill him too?

Castiel's heart sped up in fear and he fought to keep his breathing under control so not to make the men aware that he was awake.

He chanced opening one eye, praying they wouldn't be looking his way. Luck was on his side for they weren't looking in his direction, but at each other.

It was the brothers that he saw yesterday. They sat at a small round table in what appeared to be in a dingy motel room. Sam had a laptop in front of him while the other brother, Dean was cleaning a hand gun.

Castiel watched Dean's broad hands as they deftly took the gun apart. They were the same hands that stabbed the young woman who was about to attack him.

_Oh god, I witnessed a murder…is he going to kill me too?_

Castiel's breathing became rapid which must have alerted the Winchesters because suddenly there were two set of eyes, one hazel, the other green, staring at him.

"Hey Doc. How ya feelin'?" Dean asked as he got up from the table and walked toward the bed, Sam behind him.

"Where am I?" he asked hoarsely, watching both men warily.

"We're at the Glenwood Motel just off the interstate." Sam supplied, his voice soft as if Castiel was a wild animal that he didn't want to startle.

Castiel's heart pounded as they approached and then he spotted the knife sitting by the gun that Dean had been cleaning. Fear filled him causing him to lash out instinctively. He grabbed the closest thing to him which happened to be the bedside lamp and threw it with all his might.

"Shit!" The lamp had clipped Sam in the shoulder before shattering against the wall. Both men stared at him with wide eyes as if they couldn't believe what Castiel had just done. Castiel took advantage of their shock to scramble off the bed and toward the door.

He didn't get very far when a hand clamped down on his upper arm and swung him around.

Narrowed green eyes studied him and he started to speak, but Castiel didn't give him a chance. He swung back with his free arm and punched Dean in the eye.

"What the fuck man!" Dean dropped Castiel's arm, freeing him. Castiel didn't make it far before Sam rushed forward and tackled him to the ground. Castiel's lungs compressed as the larger man's weight fell on him.

"Dr. Milton, please…" Sam begged but Castiel missed the note of desperation in the younger man's voice before Castiel managed to elbow Sam in the ribs.

Sam rolled over, holding his side and groaned. Castiel got up and made it to the door and was in the process of turning the handle but he was pushed against the door, his hands grabbed and wrenched behind his back. A solid body pinned him to the door.

"Let me go." Castiel snarled, struggling to get out of the hold, the side of his face pressed to the door.

"You need to cool it, Doc. We're not going to hurt you." Dean's voice growled in his ear.

"Why should I believe you?" he snapped back, grunting from his efforts to get himself free.

"We saved you from that demon bitch. No telling what she would have done to you after she got what she wanted." Dean pressed his body tighter against Castiel, trying to stop him from struggling.

"Demon…you're crazy, both of you!"

"Think about it Castiel," Sam came into his field of vision, "I know you saw the black eyes and we saw your fear, which was justified because deep down you knew there wasn't something right about her. You just took down two hunters, if she was simply a woman, you wouldn't have a problem controlling her."

"Well, Sammy, I wouldn't say he took us down…" Castiel couldn't see Dean's face, but he could clearly see the annoyed look Sam sent to his brother. Castiel relaxed in Dean's grip.

Castiel's mother always told him to trust his instincts; it was his most powerful God-given gift. Despite how crazy the whole thing sounded, he felt like he could believe them. Sam was right, he wouldn't be afraid of the woman if she was simply that. No, Castiel had sensed something innately dark and evil and he didn't need to see the black eyes to know that.

"You can release me, I won't run." Castiel stated quietly and with as much dignity as he could muster.

Dean slowly backed away and gave the professor some space. Castiel straightened his damp and dirty clothes before turning around to face the brothers.

Now it was the Winchesters that eyed him warily, waiting to see if he was going to go off the deep end again. Castiel winced when he saw Dean's swelling eye.

"Demons? They really exist?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Sam said wearily, walking back to the table. Dean continued to stand in front of Castiel, watching him.

"Don't believe in demons? Thought you would since you teach all that religious stuff." Dean huffed out, finally moving away when it became clear that Castiel wasn't going anywhere.

Castiel cleared his throat and followed Dean to the table. "I teach religion because I find it fascinating but it doesn't mean I believe it."

Sam, who was seated again in front of his laptop, raised his brows in surprise at Castiel. "You're an atheist?"

"No, I believe there is some powerful force out there, that there is a God, but I just don't believe in what organized religion tries to sell. I think it's up to each individual person to decide how they choose to define their spirituality."

Dean just looked at Castiel blankly before shaking his head. "Whatever you believe, you better get used to the idea of demons because for some reason they're after you." Dean said as he walked to the mini fridge in one corner of the room and pulls out a cold beer to place on his eye.

Castiel looked between Dean and Sam before sinking down wearily in the chair opposite of Sam. "But why?"

"Apparently you have something they want. Maybe they came to you for the same reason we did." Sam mused and started to type something on his computer. He then looked over at Castiel and stared at him thoughtfully. "How many people would know about these Enochian symbols?"

Castiel shrugged helplessly, still trying to wrap his mind around the thought that demons might actually exist. "It's not rare to find some information on it, but not to sound arrogant, I'm probably the most versed in the Midwest."

"Do you know others that are?" Sam asked, tapping his fingers idly on the keyboard.

"I know of two, they were my professors and mentors when I was in college." Castiel said slowly, knowing that Sam would want their names. He felt uneasy about revealing their identities just for the simple fact if there was danger involved for knowing how to translate Enochian, he didn't want to shine a spotlight on them.

Dean stepped away from the wall he was leaning against and walked over to the table, sensing Castiel's hesitancy.

"Doc, you need to tell us, they could be in danger as well. Trust me, whoever found out about you will find out about them." Dean stated gently, his face devoid of any of the strange smugness that seemed to normally permeate his face when he looked at Castiel.

Castiel sighed, knowing that Dean was right. He gave them the names of the two men that weren't only his mentors but his friends. "Good luck finding Dr. Trico. He disappeared to who knows where shortly after I got my undergraduate degree." Castiel told them as Sam got to work looking up the names.

"Thanks for giving us the names. I don't blame you for not wanting to tell us, but they could be targets too." Dean said, sitting down on the edge of the bed that Castiel had previously occupied.

Castiel nodded and looked back at Sam, feeling a bit disconcerted by Dean's earnest stare. Castiel barely knew Dean, but he'd rather have him being sarcastic and arrogant than kind and empathetic.

"This Dr. Trico, was he taken or…?" Sam asked, gaining Castiel's attention.

"No, he just told people he needed a break and just took off. He sends me occasional postcards from all over, so I know he's fine. What exactly are you looking for?"

"I was looking for disappearances, but since you're positive that Trico is fine, now I'm looking into any strange behavior. It could be possible that they're being possessed to get to the information in their heads."

"Possession? Is there any way to avoid that?" Castiel barely managed to get out before he heard a low laugh come from the bed.

"Oh yeah there is. Doc, we need to get you inked." Dean grinned almost like he relished the idea.

Castiel blinked. "I hope you're not suggesting I get a tattoo."

Sam shot his brother an annoyed look. "I'm sorry Castiel, but it's necessary. It's an anti-possession tattoo. Keeps the demons out."

Castiel's nerves were beginning to fray as the events of the night started to catch up with him. "I don't want a tattoo. I just want to go home." he snapped out.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to stick with us. Too dangerous for you out there and you're just too easy for the picking."

Castiel glared at Dean, frustrated that he was basically a prisoner. All he wanted to do was go home and pretend all of it was a bad dream. "I can't put my whole life on hold. Maybe she was the only one…"

"I doubt it. She looked like she took orders, not gave them so that means she had a boss." Dean went back to cradling the beer to eye again.

Something that was said earlier niggled at the back of Castiel's mind.

"You called yourselves hunters. What exactly is a hunter?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a long glance before Sam sighed and turned to Castiel. "We hunt and kill supernatural beings."

Castiel felt his stomach drop. There were more than just demons out there? Sam and Dean must have seen his face and Sam rushed to reassure him.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

Castiel quickly pushed his shock and fear away and shook his head vehemently. "No."

Dean shot him an incredulous look and scoffed. "No? Whaddya mean no?"

Castiel scowled at the man. "You're going to teach me what you know so I can take care of myself."

Dean started to laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners in mirth. "You for real? Being a hunter is not something you can just learn in an hour or even a day."

Castiel gave Dean a cold stare. "I'm a quick learner. I refuse to just sit idly by and have the two of you 'protect me'. I'm not a child."

"Well, you're kind of acting like one." Dean shot back, sending a Castiel a glare of his own.

"Guys," Sam hastily interrupted the two snarling men, "now's the time to work together. Castiel can help us with the symbols and we can teach him how to protect himself."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam but relented. "Fine." He then smiled sardonically. "But first, where do you want your tattoo and second, where do I sleep?"

Castiel ignored the first question and zeroed in on the second. "Sleep? What are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well Doc, we're moving in. If you want to be a hunter, best for us to stay with you so we can watch out for you until you're ready. Hope you don't mind roommates." Dean's lips twisted into a mocking smile while Sam sent him an apologetic one.

Castiel simply clenched his jaw in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have ninety minutes. You may begin." Castiel told his students as they began their midterm. He made his way back to his desk to start work on some grading from other classes but the words just kept blurring in front of him. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Ever since the Winchesters had moved in with him two weeks ago, Castiel's life had been filled with too little sleep, grueling training and too much sass from Dean Winchester.

Every morning began with Castiel and Sam hitting the college gym at an ungodly hour and then jogging back to the house. Sam insisted that physical fitness was one of the key parts of being a good hunter. After day two of one of Sam's workouts that left Castiel exhausted and sore, he asked why his brother didn't take part in the same training. Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, stating that Dean had his own ways of staying fit.

Castiel found out quickly what Dean did to keep fit. He was just thankful the town didn't have an all female college. At least he didn't think he would have to worry about Dean trying to hit on the two most important women in his life since Charlie was gay and Cindy being old enough to be his mother, but he was wrong on both counts.

After Castiel gave the weak lie about the Winchesters staying with him which consisted of helping Sam with his dissertation, that Charlie clearly did not believe, but stayed quiet anyways, quickly became best friends with Dean. While Dean was snarky and arrogant toward Castiel, he was all smiles and laughs with Charlie as they discussed pop culture and their shared love of Scarlett Johansson.

Castiel didn't think the betrayal could go any deeper until Dean managed worm his way into Cindy's good graces. He flirted outrageously with the older woman who would regularly give him free pie.

Cindy never gave Castiel free pie.

"Are you going to put up with that Dan?" Castiel asked Cindy's husband as he wiped down the long counter that patrons would use if dining alone. Castiel sat slumped on one of the stools, running a hand idly over the scarred wood. He would occasional glare over at the booth that held Dean, Sam, Charlie and now Cindy who had taken over Castiel's vacated seat.

"Son, I've seen you flirt worse with my wife and I didn't kick your ass. I can't help it if she has a thing with men with pretty eyes. Are you jealous, Cas?" Daniel asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Castiel frowned down at the counter. "No, sorry I'm just cranky with midterms coming up and all."

Daniel put down his rag and reached across the counter to pat Castiel on the shoulder. "Before you know it, midterms will be over and you'll have a bit of a breather before finals. One weekend, I'll take some time off and we'll go do something."

Castiel smiled. "I'd like that."

A little later they were leaving the diner, Dean surprised Castiel by putting his arm around his shoulders as they walked back to his house.

"Dude, Cindy makes the best pie. I'd marry her pie if I could."

Sam seeing Castiel's face, laughed. "Dean has a long standing love affair with pie. You'll get use to it."

Castiel shook his head to clear his thoughts and tried to concentrate on his grading. He stared down at one of the papers he had been trying to grade for the past half hour, but the words just started bleeding together causing Castiel to blink rapidly. Gradually, his blinks became much slower until he decided to just rest his eyes for a moment.

* * *

"Dr. Milton? Umm, are you okay?" A hand hesitantly shook his shoulder as Castiel blinked blearily up at the concerned blue eyes of one of his students. Castiel tried to discreetly rub the sleep from his eyes and looked around the deserted classroom, a neat pile of blue test booklets sat in front of him. He stifled a groan when he realized that he had fallen asleep while administering the test.

He straightened up, giving his student a sheepish smile. "I'm fine. Thank you, Tyler." Castiel murmured to the student.

Tyler clapped Castiel's shoulder before setting down his completed test on the desk and hiking the strap of his backpack up over his shoulder. "No problem, Dr. Milton."

He started to walk away and then hesitated at the door. Tyler started to turn around and then stop only to repeat the movement again.

Despite being bone tired, Castiel bit back an amused smile at his favorite student's antics.

"Tyler, was there anything else?" The young man turned back around and walked to the closer to Castiel.

"It's nothing, just curiosity. I noticed you've been at the gym every morning the past two weeks with that tall guy that I've been seeing around campus. I mean, if you needed a work out buddy, I'm always there at that time, I could…"

Castiel didn't know whether to laugh or groan at his over eager student. Normally he didn't share his personal life with his students, but lack of sleep made his tongue loose. "Sam worries about my physical fitness and likes to torture me with early morning routines, but his heart is in the right place. He'll eventually tire of my complaining." Castiel yawned as he ran his fingers through his hair, eternally thankful it was the last class of the day.

"Sam? Is he your…?" Tyler trailed off.

"Is he my…?" Castiel asked, too weary to interpret what his student was trying to ask.

"You know, your boyfriend?" Tyler asked, a blush gracing his round face.

Under normal circumstances, Castiel would have firmly but kindly informed Tyler it wasn't any of his business however the unexpectedness of the question had him responding. "No, he's just a friend staying with me for a little while."

Tyler's face broke out into a sunny smile. "Oh…good. Well, see you around, Dr. Milton!"

Tyler almost collided with Charlie as he left the classroom, giving a cheerful greeting to Charlie before making his way out into the hallway. Charlie watched him go with a bemused look on her face.

"Oh Cas, the poor boy has it bad."

"Has what bad?" Castiel asked distractedly as he gathered up the tests, shoving them in his satchel. His body protested as he stood up, muscles still achy from Sam's early morning routine. Castiel thought that Sam was the nice one of the brothers, but Castiel was finding he'd rather put up with Dean's snarky and arrogant attitude during their weaponry lessons than Sam's brutal workout regime.

"He has the hots for you." Charlie leaned against the desk, smiling teasingly.

"Who?"

"Oh my god, Cas! Tyler, the kid that just left your classroom. The one that I know for a fact finished his test first, but stuck around until everybody left. The one that always looks at you like you're his every wet dream come true. That Tyler."

Castiel looked at Charlie blankly for a moment before he scowled. "No he doesn't. He's just enthusiastic and he wants the position as my TA next term. Besides, he wouldn't be interested in me for the simple fact that I'm his professor and too old for him." Castiel grumbled and then paused in the act of straightening up his desk to glare again at Charlie. "Really Charlie, 'wet dream come true'? Was that really necessary?"

"Are you kidding me? Older means experience. Besides, you have that whole serious hot professor thing going on. He probably wants you to discipline him." Charlie wiggled her eyebrows.

"I really should fire you." Castiel said dejectedly as he put his bag over his shoulder.

"No you wouldn't. You'd be lost without me." She laughed as she threw an arm around his shoulders.

Castiel just gave a disgruntle growl, knowing she was right.

"Anyways, that's not the only person that looks at you like Tyler does when you're not looking." Charlie shot Castiel a sly look as they stepped outside into the chilly air.

"Who?" Castiel stopped in his tracks, curiosity forcing him to ask.

Charlie looked over shoulder and laughed, not answering as she hurried off to her car.

* * *

Saturday morning was unseasonably warm for October. On weekends, Sam would usually start their trainings a little later to allow Castiel to get some sleep. However, Castiel's internal clock woke him up.

After trying to go back to sleep and failing, he decided to get up and go for a jog by himself to clear his head and try to get rid of some excess energy.

He changed into a t-shirt and running shorts and then looked around for his shoes. He quietly snuck into the living room and spotted them by the recliner that sat across from the couch that held a sleeping Dean.

Castiel's house only had two bedrooms so Sam took the guest room while Dean took the couch. Every night, Castiel would hear Sam insist that he and Dean switch between the bed and the couch but Dean always refused, stating Sam was too tall for the couch.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, he made it over to the recliner and bent over to retrieve his shoes. He heard a small groan coming from behind him. Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean on the couch and saw that the hunter was still asleep. He must be dreaming, Castiel thought.

Once outside, Castiel quickly found his pace and tried not to think about anything at all except for the pavement at his feet and the air warming up around his body as he ran. His mind didn't stay clear for long as he thought about the small progress he made in the translation of the Enochian symbols the night before.

It was indeed a summoning spell for an angel like he originally thought. Now he had a name though. Haniel or the Grace of God. Castiel remembered reading that Haniel was sometimes listed as an archangel. Now he had to figure out why they were trying to summon this particular angel. And who was doing the summoning. He was hoping that once he had the rest of the translation done, it would give him some sort of clue.

An hour had passed and Castiel found himself back in front of his house. He walked back in to see the couch was vacant and the sound of the shower running. Castiel groaned internally, hoping it wasn't Dean in the shower because he always took the longest time in there.

After kicking off his shoes, Castiel walked into the kitchen to grab of bottle of water and saw a note from Sam on the refrigerator saying he would be gone for the day to help someone named Bobby with a small case nearby.

Castiel drained the water bottle, tossing it in recycling before shucking off his soaked t-shirt and tossing it in the hamper in the laundry room. The sweat was starting to dry on his skin, making him feel disgusting and Dean was still occupying the shower causing him to huff in frustration.

Afraid that Dean would take all the hot water again, he made his way to the bathroom and called out to Dean. When there was no answer, he shrugged and opened up the door.

"Dean, are you about done?" Castiel called out in the steam filled room. Castiel walked over to the toilet, shut the lid and sat down.

"C-cas?" Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean's shaky tone and the fact he called him Cas instead of using the annoying nickname of Doc that he christened him with.

"Hurry up, I need to take a shower." Castiel groused.

Dean peeked around the shower curtain, only his flushed face and a freckled shoulder was showing. Castiel snorted when he saw Dean's hair spiked up into a mohawk with shampoo.

"What are you doing in here and why are you naked?" Dean sputtered, gripping the curtain tighter in his hand.

"I'm trying to hurry you up before you take all the hot water. What do you mean naked? I'm wearing shorts. Didn't take you as a prude." Castiel laughed at Dean's expression.

"I'm not a prude. I'll show you who's the prude." He started to push back the curtain but Castiel jumped up and stopped him, grabbing Dean's hand.

"Please, I don't want to be blinded." Castiel felt his cheeks grow warm. It was because of the steam, _not_ because he was blushing.

"Blinded by my male beauty you mean." Dean smirked. "Now, would you get the hell out of here so I can finish my shower?"

"Just hurry up. I'm going to work on grading since Sam's out today."

"Nope, I'm taking you out today to practice on your shooting. Let's see if you can handle a gun better than you can a knife."

Castiel frowned. "I have work I need to get done."

"Hey, this was your idea to be trained like a hunter. If you don't think you can handle it…"

"Fine. Just finish up your shower." Castiel growled, eyes following a water droplet as it trailed down Dean's neck to his shoulder.

"Cas?" Castiel looked over to Dean's face to see green eyes slowly flicking down Castiel's body and back up. White teeth flashed as Dean gave Castiel only what he could construe as a flirty smile.

"You gonna hold my hand all day, big boy?" he asked before giving Castiel a wink.

Castiel jumped away, forgetting he had grabbed Dean's hand and hadn't let go.

Dean sent him another wink before closing the curtain, laughing.

Castiel glared at the closed curtain and started to storm out of the bathroom, but then a mischievous smile over took Castiel's face. He went over to the toilet and flushed it.

A few seconds later, "Sonuvabitch!" followed when Dean got blast with cold water.

Castiel laughed all the way back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry it took months to update this and that it's pretty much a filler chapter. I didn't know where I wanted to take this story, but I now have a rough idea. It probably won't be as long as my other stories, probably around 10 chapters.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews, follows and kudos! They always make me very happy. :) Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to start a new story until my current one was done, but I've had to rewrite chapter 12 of The Reluctant Matchmaker like 3 times before I decided to give it a break and go ahead and post the first chapter of this one. As for the name of the college in this story, it's fictional. I asked my husband to give me a fake college name and this is the one he gave me. Obviously somebody has been watching too much Breaking Bad.
> 
> The updates on this story will be slow until The Reluctant Matchmaker is complete. I hope you like the start and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
